OK KO! Let's Be Heroes: What Would Happen
by California Ligers
Summary: Strap on and let's go back in time for Kyle Liger is going to prevent the biggest mistake in OK KO. Preventing Rad from turning into a jerk that's right you heard me. Though let's hope our hero does not destroy the timeline in the process.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes just my O.C

To start off I watch all the episodes of O.K K.O and I am already caught up. This is just my take on a story if Rad never been a jerk.

 **This is a story of my O.C Kyle Ligers who moves to the Lakewood where he meets the O.K.**

 **K.O gang. Ligers has a rough encounter with Rad. Rad started to act like a jerk to him and wonder why he acted that way so he decides to go back in time to see if he can change the past.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Start Of New Day**

The story begins with a mysterious person walking in a parking lot. The mysterious person was wearing a dark green full-body jumpsuit, elbow pads, a respirator that was diamond shaped and was made of metal that was around his neck, and red shoes. His size was average and he had dark green buzzcut hair with dark shadows, four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes, light brown skin, and he looked like he was in his late teens. The mysterious person looked around and saw a sign that said Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The mysterious person then sees a store that says Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega.

 **Mysterious Person** : Hmmm…This place looks promising hope this place sells Lightning Nachos.

The mysterious man walks in and sees a purple haired girl on the counter sleeping and goes to her. The Girl was tall and was wearing a sleeveless blue uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom, black compression shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms.

The man rings the bell and the purple haired girl woke up.

 **Purple haired girl** : Welcome to Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. What can do for you?

The girl looked annoyed since the guy woke her up. The guy looked at the purple haired girl.

 **Mysterious Person** : Where can I find the Lightning Nachos [squints his eyes to see the girl name tag and sees the name Enid] Enid?

Enid then looked at the man and pointed him to the counter where the Lightning Nachos were.

 **Mysterious Man** : Thanks, also forgot to tell you my name. My name is Ligers and I am new here.

Enid looked at ligers and didn't seem to care so Ligers just went to the counter and grabbed himself a soda and Lightning Nachos.

 **Liger** : Man that girl Enid didn't seem to care. Must have caught her on a bad day?

Ligers went to the counter to pay for his food but bump into a very bulky and muscular build guy who had turquoise skin, rounded green hair, pointed ears, sharp teeth, light yellow scleras, antennas, and was taller than ligers. Also, he was wearing light pink pants, black heeled boots, and a sleeveless blue crop top with the bottom edges torn. The guy looked at him and Liger saw his name tag that said, Rad.

 **Liger** : Sorry, didn't mean to spill my food on you, Radicles.

 **Rad** : Next time watch where you going also its just Rad. [Radicles looked mad] Now I got to clean this mess up after I was pretending to clean the store.

 **Liger** : Well maybe I can help clean this up. After, all I did spill the food on you.

 **Rad** : No need allow me to call in some backup. KO clean up aisle 3.

A little kid with a mop rush to where Ligers and Rad were. The kid had tan skin and brown-colored eyes with dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square wearing a red sweatband that seems to hold up his hair up. Also, he was wearing a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which was the same uniform Rad was wearing only it was like a tank top, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and was barefooted.

 **K.O** : Hi, so what needs to be clean? [K.O sees food on the floor and sees that Rad was covered in it as well] Aww… I see. [ K.O cleaned the floor and Rad as well] All done.

KO was smiling that floor was squeaky clean and so was Rad. Ligers then looked at K.O.

 **Liger** : Hi, I am Ligers I am new around here. [Ligers smiled]

 **K.O** : Neat. [KO smiles back at Ligers]

Then all of a sudden a huge explosion can be heard outside and Enid, Rad, and KO go outside to see what was going on. Ligers was the only person left in the store and was confused to what was going on.

 **Liger** : What the heck?

Liger looked out the window and saw a box that said Boxmore Box and was confused.

Then all of a sudden the box opened to reveal a red robot with one eye and on top of his head was a brain. The robot was slender and tall he had a yellow circle on his chest, along with two on the back of his hands, and also was wearing grayish-black robotic boots. The robot also had very sharp fingers and sharp teeth. The robot smiled with evil intent.

 **Darrel** : Hello Lakewood losers ready to get your butts handed by me Darrel Lord Boxman number one henchmen.

Liger looked at the robot out the window in the bodega and was not impressed.

 **Liger** : Really, that's what came out of the box I thought it would be a threat.

Liger goes outside and he then walks up to Enid, Rad, and K.O.

 **Enid** : What are doing here dude get out of here and let us handle this bucket of bolts.

 **Rad** : Yeah, you have no idea how dangerous this guy is.

Liger looked at Enid and Rad with a smile.

 **Liger** : Really, all I see is an ugly robot that needs to be taken down a notch and besides what can this tin can possibly do.

Ligers laughed at Darrel.

 **Liger** : I mean really the only threat here is the fact that this guy showed his ugly mug and I mean look at it that face is only a mother would love.

Enid, Rad, KO started to laugh.

 **K.O** : Your right Darrel looks really ugly. [KO continues laughing]

Darell starts to get mad that steam is coming out his head and looks at Ligers.

 **Darrel** : Who the in the world are you?

Liger smiled and looked at Darrel

 **Liger** : The Name is Liger, Kyle Liger, and the guy who going to kick your robot hiney.

Darrel smiled maniacally at Ligers.

 **Darrel** : Is that so then come and get me.[Darrel smiled and starts shooting lasers at Ligers.]

Liger blocks the attack and smiles. Enid, KO, and Rad were surprised what Ligers did.

 **Enid** : Wow, that was actually pretty cool [Enid showing a little smile]

 **Rad** : Yeah, but I could have totally did it a lot better [Rad trying not be impressed but he was]

 **K.O** : That was awesome I wonder what level he is? [KO looked at Ligers curiously.]

Liger looked at Darrel and smiled.

 **Liger** : Okay, bub now its on.

Liger started to glow and in a blink in of an eye punched Darrel and sent him flying up to the sky.

The trio looked in awe what Liger did. Enid than looked at Ligers and wonder how strong is he.

 **Enid** : How strong is this guy?[She became curious about ligers ability and kept staring]

 **Rad** : I don't know but this guy is strong but not as strong as me.[Rad continued to hide the fact he was impressed by ligers but was showing he was.]

 **K.O** : Not only is he strong he also kicking Darrel's butt.

Darrel then started falling and was screaming.

 **Darrel** : AWWWWWWW!

Darrel than crashed back to the parking lot and was badly injured. He was missing an arm and his robotic eye was cracked a little. Liger than walked towards Darrel. He then grabbed Darrel by the throat. Ligers looked at Darrel straight in the eye since Darrel only had one eye with a smirk on his face.

 **Liger** : Had enough or should I keep going until your nothing but pieces of scrap metal?

Darrel looked at Ligers and smiled and Ligers was confused.

 **Liger** : Why are you smiling? [Liger was confused why Darrel was smiling]

Then bam Darrel hits Ligers in the face with a giant fist with spikes and sends Ligers flying to a car which it explodes. Enid, Rad, K.O saw this and they thought it must have hurt which it did.

 **Rad** : Ouch, that gots to hurt.

Both Enid and KO shooked there heads and agreed.

Darell laughed evilly.

 **Darrel** : Ha, what a joke he was nothing but a cocky teen who thought he could beat me.

Then at a store called the IFrame Outlet, a bear comes outside the store with a name tag that said Bradon. Brandon looked what the hubbub was about and sees that his mom car was destroyed.

 **Bradon** : My mom's car I just got it fixed. [Bradon started to panic because his mom car was totaled.]

Liger than gets up and looks really mad that flame comes out of his eyes. Darrel sees this and looks scared. Ligers than looked at Darrel with anger.

 **Liger** : Okay, now I'M MAD! [Ligers roars at Darrel ready to destroy him.]

 **Darrel** : Uh-oh!

Liger than charged at Darrel, but Darrel tries to flee like a coward.

 **Darrel** : I am out of here.[Darrel started running like there was no tomorrow]

Darrel felt like he was being chased by a wild animal and was booking it hard, but it was too late. Darrel's head was ripped off his body and his head fell onto the ground. Liger than started destroying Darrel's body and ripped his limbs one by one. Ligers then grabbed the arm that hit him in the face and grabbed Darrel's severed head. Liger than put the head down that was pointing to Boxmore. Liger than used Darrel's arm like a golf club and set up the shot. Then Enid and K.O. changed into announcers and were talking about the play-by-play.

Enid: Hello, my name is Enid and I will be your host for this exciting event and this my little buddy K.O who helping me host this event. K.O say hello.

 **K.O** : Hello. Now let's go back to the game.

The screen then turns to Ligers.

Liger takes a deep breath and hits Darrel's head to Boxmore.

 **Liger** : FOR!

Rad, K.O, Enid sees Darrel head going to Boxmore and it hits the window of Boxmore.

 **K.O** : Incredible its a hole in one. Now let us see what going to happen next.

Liger than hears a man screaming.

Man Screaming: CURSE YOU LAKEWOOD PLAZA TUBO!

Liger than looked at Rad, Enid, K.O.

 **Liger** : Okay so who was that screaming. [Ligers asked curiously.]

K.O: That was Lord Boxman an evil scientist who builds evil robots for villains and

Attacks the plaza on a daily.

 **Enid** : Yeah, it is so annoying. Still, though we always beat them right K.O.

K.O nodded.

Rad then looks at Liger.

 **Rad** : Liger right?

Liger nodded his head.

 **Rad** : So where you from and also whats your hero level I bet it pretty high compared to mine. [Rad then started to act like he better than Ligers]

 **Liger** : I just moved here but I used to live Neo Riot City.

Rad looked at Ligers with confusion.

 **Rad** : Why did you move?

 **Liger** : My parents got tired of the big city because it was stressful for them so they decide to move here to this area.

Ligers then showed Rad his pow card and it was level 5. Rad was surprised that Ligers was 2 levels higher than him since he was only level 3.

 **Rad** : You maybe Level 5 kid, but you cannot match my awesomeness bro.

Rad tried to act all cool in stuff but ligers thought he was annoying.

 **Liger** : Okay? I guess well I will just go.

Liger walks away from the group, but then Enid walks up to Ligers and pats him on the back.

 **Enid** : Don't worry about Rad he always acts like that.

 **Liger** : You don't say.

 **K.O** : He may act like a jerk but he is a real softy.

 **Liger** : Is that so then how come he is like this.

Enid then looks at Ligers with a smile.

 **Enid** : He acts like that because of his friends. He tries to be cool around but acts like a total jerk in the end.

 **Liger** : Was he always like this? [Ligers wonder.]

Enid: No, Rad was actually nice, but that was a long time ago. Now he is just a meathead who thinks he knows everything.

This information intrigue Liger making him want to know more but his phone rang and answered his phone.

 **Liger** : Hello, who is this?

The person Ligers is talking to: It's your dad and you need to come home and help me finish unpacking.

 **Liger** : I will be there soon sorry dad.

Liger looks at Enid and K.O and smiles.

 **Liger** : I have to go and also nice meeting you guys. [Excludes Rad because he was being a jerk to him]

Both Enid and K.O wave goodbye with a smile on there faces while Rad didn't seem to care. Liger ran straight home in a flash. He made it to his house and opens his door. Liger sees that the boxes for the house are all unboxed expect for his stuff. Liger than picks up his stuff and sets up his room. Liger finishes unpacking his stuff and his room was filled with a weapons rack, a flat screen tv with surround sound, a large bed that has soft pillows on top of it, a laptop, and a blanket that says go beyond and a bunch of superhero posters.

 **Liger** : All done [Ligers then jumps into his bed and sleeps and the episode ends]

* * *

 **So this is my first attempting at a Fan Fiction so tell me how it is. Also, if you want to collaborate then pm me.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day at school

 **Hey so if anyone wants to put there O.C. in my story than just PM and give me details of your character so I can your character to the story okay.**

* * *

The chapter starts with Liger sleeping in his bed fast asleep. Liger then starts dreaming about himself being a hero. In his dream, a giant Darrell is destroying the plaza and everyone is panicking. The heroes of the plaza K.O, Rad, and Enid are down and are badly injured and can't move.

 **K.O** : This is bad guys if we don't do something the plaza will be destroyed. [K.O tries to get up but he was still too injured to move.]

 **Enid** : Yeah, Darrell is too strong we can't even put a dent in him.[ Enid tries to stand up but barely as she still in pain.]

 **Rad** : We have thrown everything we had, yet he still manages to kick our butts. [Rad still on the floor in pain.]

Then things started to get a whole lot worse as the giant Darrell got closer to the Plaza. The giant Darrell than looks at the injured heros and starts laughing.

 **Darrell** : Haha foolish heroes you may have beaten me in the past, but now the tides have turned and the destruction of Lakewood Plaza Turbo is near. Now before destroying this eyesore that my father has to keep seeing I am going to crush you with my foot, so see you later Lakewood losers.

Darrell then lifts his foot and then stomps on the hero crushing them. Darrell then laughs maniacally but feels something under his foot. His is foot is then pushed back and Darrel falls to the ground. Darrel is confused to what just happened.

 **Darre** ll: What just happened. [Darrell continued to wonder.]

A voice answers Darrell question and says.

 **Mysterious voice** : You got dropped that's what you bucket of bolts.

Then a mysterious person appears with a smile on his face. The heroes K.O, Rad, and Enid were okay as the mysterious person repelled the attack and saved them. The mysterious person then looks at the hurt heroes and smiles.

 **Mysterious person** : Don't worry I got this you guy did your best and now let me repay the favor by destroying this giant tin can.

Darrell then looks at the mysterious person. Then the mysterious person reveals himself to be Kyle Liger The Hero Of Beyond.

 **Darrell** : Kyle Liger what a pleasant surprise to see you here and when I mean pleasant I mean totally infuriating and displeasure.[Darrell is mad and gets up.]

 **Kyle Liger** : That makes two of us. You may have defeated these heroes, but you have not defeated me you one eye monstrosity.[Kyle get in his stance and is ready.]

Kyle liger looks at Darrell and is ready to kick someone robot chassis.

 **Kyle Ligers** : Okay, you giant piece of scrap metal prepare to be destroyed.

Kyle Liger charges at Darrell, but Darrell starts shooting rockets at him. Liger dodges them and throws one of the rockets back at Darrell. It hits Darrell, but the rocket did not have any effect on him which made Darrell laugh.

 **Darrel** : Silly hero I cannot be stopped by my own weapons. My father has made my armor very resistant to any attack you heroes can throw at me. [Darrell makes an evil smile at Liger]

Liger than looks at Darrell straight in the eye.

 **Kyle Liger** : Is that so then allow me to prove your father wrong.

Liger fist starts to glow and calls upon all the power his body has.

 **Kyle Liger** : It doesn't matter how strong, big or tough you are there is no way evil will prevail.[Kyle looked at Darrell with a look that he is going to end this.]

Kyle Liger than charges at Darrell ready to finish him. Darrell charges at Kyle ready to finish him as well. Kyle Liger than jumps up and throws a punch at Darrell and says his power move.

 **Kyle Liger** : GO BEYOND PLUS INFINITY![Liger roars at Darrell and looks at him angrily.]

Darrell than then throws his fist which collides with Liger's. They both struggles as the force of there fists are at a draw. Kyle Liger tries to keep going but Darrell is not budging and is pushing Kyle back. Darrell smiles and laughs.

 **Darrell** : Give up you will not win.

Darrell pushes Kyle Liger back even more. Kyle Liger starts to feel weak until he hears other heroes calling out his name.

 **Enid** : You can do it we believe in you.

 **K.O** : Don't give up!

 **Rad** : Take him down, dude!

Then whole bunch people in the plaza started chanting his name.

 **The people in the plaza** : LIGER, LIGER, LIGER!

He sees this and feels a power that he has never felt before and uses it against Darrell. Darrell is then pushed back and his armor starts to crack. Darrell then sees this and tries to keep on going.

 **Darrell:** You can't do this I am bigger and stronger than you.[ Darrell looks at Liger with a worrying look.]

Liger looks at Darrell with a smile and a serious look.

 **Kyle Liger** : You may be bigger than me but not stronger because I have the support of the people who believe in and I am not going to let them down.

Kyle Liger keeps pushing forward and starts cracking Darrell's armor. Darrell tries to push back as well but starts to feel weak.

 **Darrell** : Impossible I am my father's perfect creation you can beat me.

Darrell starts to get scared as his armor is cracking even more. Kyle Liger than looks at Darrel and smiles.

 **Kyle Liger** : Nothing is impossible if you have friends at your side. Now BEGONE!

Kyle Liger destroys Darrell's arm and goes straight through like he was swiss cheese. Darrell then explodes and Darrell is defeated. The people cheered as the battle was over that good has prevailed and evil was defeated. Then out of the smoke Liger walks out with a smile on his face, but the top part of his costume was ripped revealing his tight and ripped body. He then raises his fist and everyone follows.

 **Kyle Liger** : GO BEYOND!

Then crowd and heroes replied with.

 **The Crowd and Heroes** : INFINITY!

Then all of sudden Kyle hears an alarm clock going off and he wakes up from his dream. He then sees that it was all a dream and that attack was not real. Kyle looks at the clock that said it was 7:30 am and that he going to be late for his first day at Lakewood Plaza High.

 **Kyle Liger** : I'm going to be late.

Liger takes a quick shower, brush his teeth and changes into his clothes. Kyle was wearing a green and black shirt accompanied by black shorts and red shoes. He then leaves the house with a toast in his mouth that is covered in peanut butter and starts running to school.

 **Kyle Liger** : Man, I should have not stayed up all not playing Day Fortress.

Kyle then uses his power to get to school faster. He jumps onto nearby houses. He then sees the school and books it.

 **Kyle Liger** : Almost there.

Kyle then goes even faster and speeds through the streets which causes a shock wave. He then goes inside the school to his class and makes it on time.

 **Kyle Liger** : Made it.

Unfortunately, unaware of his action the school was a mess as his shockwave cause the school to look like a tornado had hit it. Kyle then goes inside and takes his seat. Kyle then takes out a notebook and pencil and waits for the teacher until her a bunch of noise coming from the back of the class. Liger sees that it was Rad the guy he met at the plaza that was a jerk to him talking to a bunch of guys who were a giant baby with football gear and a guy who face is on his neck.

 **Kyle Liger** : So those are people Rad hangs out with.

Liger then turned around at board then heard the door open and look if it was the teacher but instead it was Enid the girl he met at the plaza as well. Kyle then smiled and wave at Enid.

 **Kyle Liger** : Enid what's up?

Enid saw Liger and smiled, she then sat next to him.

 **Enid** : I didn't know you went to my school.[Enid looked at Kyle.]

 **Kyle Liger** : Neither did I but hay that makes us classmates then.

Ligers smiled at Enid and then the door open revealing that it was the teacher. Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher. The teacher was in a wheelchair and had a white beard and skin was grey. The teacher then looked at the students and Introduced himself.

 **Doctor Greyman** : Hello, my name is Doctor Greyman and I will be your new teacher.

Everyone class including Enid and Kyle were surprised that a famous superhero and teacher was teaching at Lakewood High. Doctor Greyman than looked at the students.

 **Doctor Greyman:** Before we start would anyone like to ask a question why am I here.

Everyone then started shouting at Doctor Greyman with questions.

 **Student 1** : DID YOU LEAVE BECAUSE LAKEWOOD WAS BETTER THAN P.O.I.N.T PREP?

 **Student 2** : Did you get fired and switched schools?

Doctor Greyman then looked at the students and said.

 **Doctor Greyman:** The reason I left was that P.O.I.N.T Prep standards are too crooked only caring about power. Also, I came to this school to teach a new age of heroes that world needs so if that's all the question you have let's get started, shall we?

The class nodded and then Greyman then got a text from the principle and looked at students.

 **Doctor Greyman** : Student I almost forgot I am not the only person here who is new to this school.

Doctor Greyman then looked at Kyle Liger.

 **Doctor Greyman** : You in the Black and Green shirt please walk to the front of the class and introduce yourself.

Kyle then walked to the front and introduce himself.

 **Kyle Liger** : Hello. [Kyle bowed to the class] My name is Kyle Liger and I just moved here.

Doctor Greyman looked at Kyle with a smile.

 **Doctor Greyman** : Where are you from?

 **Kyle Liger** : I am from Neo Riot City.

 **Doctor Greyman** : My I have been in Neo Riot City in a long time how is it anyway.

 **Kyle Liger** : It's okay but quite boring nothing exciting happens over there.

 **Doctor Greyman** : Is that so then please go back to your seat and let us start class.

Kyle went back to his seat and class started. After class, it was already lunch Kyle went to the school cafeteria to get some lunch. He then gets in line to get some food. He then picks up his lunch and looks for a table. He finds an empty table and sits there and eats his food. Then as Kyle eats his meal he then hears a familiar voice he did not like.

 **Familiar Voice** : Hey, this spot is taken.

Kyle looks up and sees its Rad and his buddies.

 **Kyle Liger** : Hello, Radicles nice seeing you here. [in a sarcastic voice.]

Rad looked at Liger with an annoyed look on his face.

 **Rad** : Well if it isn't the level 5 wannabe Kyle Liger. [in a snarky voice.]

 **Kyle** : Wannabe? [Liger stands up and looks at Rad with an angry look] Who you calling a wannabe you self-center halfback.

Rad then gets mad at Liger as the whole cafeteria heard the witty comeback and laughed.

 **Rad** : What you say punk? [Rad speaking in an angry tone.]

 **Kyle Liger** : You heard me meathead unless that brain of yours can understand.

Rads friends then jump in and introduce themselves.

 **Mega Football Baby** : The names Mega Football Baby and if you know what's good for you? You get off our table.

 **Bell Beefer:** Yeah, also the names Bell Beefer and you need to apologize to our friend Rad here.

Kyle Liger than looked at all three at them and takes a deep breath and exhale.

 **Kyle Liger** : Why don't all three take a hike and leave me alone or get your butts handed to you?

All three of them looked at Kyle with an angry look on their eye.

 **Rad** : You wanna go at me, bro?

 **Kyle liger** : Yeah, bub and I got a knuckle sandwich that has your name on it.

 **Bell Beefer** : You making a big mistake kid no one messes with us and I mean no one.

 **Kyle Liger** : Then why not you proof it you chest face jerk.

 **Mega Football Baby** : Oh, I am going to enjoy wiping the floor with you.

 **Kyle Liger** : Yeah, and I am going to enjoy the diaper you have to change after whooping your sorry behind.

The cafeteria looked at the four who were about to the unthinkable.

Kyle Liger then stands and says the words to initiate the challenge.

 **Kyle Liger** : I challenge all three of you to a POWER BATTLE!

The whole cafeteria heard this and gather around to see the fight. Mega Football Baby, Bell Beefer and Rad accepted the challenge.

 **Rad** : Your gonna get wrecked, little man.

All three of them got in there fighting stance and were ready to fight.

 **Kyle Liger** : I am going to kick all your butts so hard that you need a lot of ice to heal from the pain.

Then one person from the crowd said fight and Rad and his friend charged at Kyle and attack him. Rad shoot a laser beam out of his finger at Kyle. Kyle dodges the attack with ease and then throws hot sauce at his face.

 **Rad** : AWW MY AWESOME FACE!

Then Bell Beefer came from behind and threw a punch at him. Kyle caught the punch and threw him into the wall.

 **Bell Beefer** : Ow!

Mega Football Baby saw this and tried to tackle Kyle, but Kyle just steps to the side and trips him. Mega Foot Baby then fall on his face hard and cries. Kyle Liger looks at Mega Foot Baby with disappointment.

 **Kyle Liger** : Hey, go back to your mommy if it hurts kid [in a witty voice]

The whole cafeteria was getting excited as the fight was getting good. Kyle Liger looked at Rad.

 **Kyle Liger** : I have a question, Rad? Why do you act Jerk I mean really this is how you ask a person to leave the table I would have just let you sit with but yet you wanted to act like a total hotshot.

 **Rad** : Shut up dork I don't need you pathetic advice when I am so awesome.

Kyle Liger then looks at mad and shake his head.

 **Kyle Liger** : Really, all I see is a guy who thinks he is better than everyone but is just a guy who doesn't know how to express his feeling.

Rad looks at Kyle with an annoyed look on his face.

 **Rad** : Stop right there Kyle who said I need your criticism on how I act huh?

Kyle was silent and said nothing.

 **Rad** : That's right nobody so if I were you I get back to the fight.

 **Kyle Liger** : Fine, but allow me to say this if you weren't such a jerk you probably gotten yourself a girlfriend.

After Rad hears those words the whole school laugh to that remark and starts to have a flashback. He remembers the incident that cost him his chance with a girl who had a crush on him. Rad remembers back in middle school he helped a purple-haired girl who dropped her books. Then he was asked out by this girl and he accepted the offer but he was a little nervous because he was never asked out by a girl before. Rad also remembers he wasn't always so big and wasn't such a jerk. Rad used to be a skinny dude who was not strong and had little confidence in himself. After he got asked out his friends stepped in and told him how to win himself a girlfriend and Rad didn't know if he should take their advice but his friends insisted so he took it. Rad then was walking with the purple hair girl where he uses his friend's advice and starts to act like a total jerk to the girl. The girl then looks at him with an angry look in her eye.

 **Young Rad:** Um, uh... You know you like me.

 **Purple Hair Girl:** Grrr! Not anymore! [Power kicks Rad]

 **Rad** :[Groans in pain] She is so strong. [Slaps himself in the face] Uh! And I blew it! [Sees the girl walk away] Maybe I should have just been myself after all.

The flashback stops and Rad looks at Kyle very angry.

 **Rad** : I could get any girl I want if I wanted to. [With a confident tone.]

 **Kyle** : Who would want to date a dingus like you.[Kyle smiles at Rad.]

Rad looks at him very mad and is ready to finish this fight.

 **Rad** : Let's finish this punk.

 **Kyle Liger** : Agreed.

Both Kyle and Rad charge at each other until a voice could be heard from the crowd.

 **Voice in the crowd** : Both of you stop this fight at once.[The voice sounded angry.]

They both turn around and it was the principle. The principal was very tall and looked like a redwood tree that had clothes on and could talk and walk. The principal name was a hero who used to fight evil around the world saving lives and kicking butt now he is a principal at Lakewood High. He looks at the two students very angry as they were causing a ruckus in his school.

 **:** Both of you in detention now.

 **Kyle Liger** : What he started it. [Points at Rad.]

 **Rad** : No you did. [Points back at Rad.]

Both them looked at each other very angry.

 **:** I don't care who started it. I just want the fighting to stop. You guys are supposed to fight bad guys not each other, so until you to get your act together your going to detention end of discussion.

Both Rad and Kyle go to detention and the crowd disbursed. Kyle is sitting far away from Rad and is looking at the clock. He then gets hit by a paper ball and looks across the room and see Rad smirking.

 **Kyle Liger** : Real mature dill weed. [Says in an annoyed voice.]

 **Rad** : [Rad shoot back an insult at Kyle] Oh please at least I am not a hot head.

 **Kyle Liger** : If wasn't for the way you acted to me none of this would have happened.

Kyle Liger then turns to the clock and ignores Rad for the rest of detention. The bell rings and both them leave the room with an angry look in their eye. Kyle then went to the locker to get his stuff and leave the school he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 **Kyle Liger** : WHAT! [Says in a rude voice.]

 **Enid** : Are you okay?

Kyle realizes it was just Enid and calms down.

 **Kyle Liger** : Sorry, I just uhh… Why is Rad such a jerk he makes my blood boil? He acts like a total jerk to me and to top it off I get into a fight with him and his friends and then the principal shows up and we both get detention.

Enid looks at Liger with a disappointing look as Kyle told her what Rad did.

 **Enid** : Yeah, I know he is a total butthead. The funny thing is he wasn't always like that he used to be a shy and skinny dork who was very nice.

Kyle was surprised to what Enid just told him.

 **Kyle Liger** : Okay the nice part I remember you told back at the plaza, but there is no way he was liked that.[Kyle looked at Enid very skeptical.] I mean really Rad being a shy and skinny dork. I mean no offense but that has to be a load of baloney.

 **Enid** : No it's true he was a shy and skinny dork back in middle school. [ Enid said in a happy voice.] He was in my class in front of me and he wasn't that big and strong.

Kyle Liger than looks at Enid very confused and speculates that she was hiding something from him because she knew a lot more about Rad then him. Kyle then looks at Enid and is about to ask the unthinkable.

 **Kyle Liger** : [Takes a deep breath.] Uh Enid do you by any chance. [tries to hold his lunch in.] Date Rad?

After saying those words Kyle felt his stomach was hit by a truck as the thought of someone dating Rad was too much. Enid then looks at Kyle with an embarrassing look on her face and nods. Kyle then dropped his jaw and could not believe that she dated that guy.

 **Kyle Liger** : You dated Rad the guy who is being a complete dingus to me.

 **Enid** : Yep! [Enid saying that with a sad tone]

 **Kyle Liger** : If Rad was like that back then how come he is a total jerk to now?

The bell rings and school was over.

 **Enid** : Hey, I got to go if I am late My boss is going to get mad so see you later.

Enid poofed away and Liger was by himself.

 **Kyle Liger** : Oh well I will just go to the Plaza and get myself something to eat.

Liger than left the school and went to the plaza. Then all of sudden a portal opens up in front of Liger which surprise Liger.

 **Kyle Liger** : What the?[ In a surprise voice.]

Kyle Liger was not sure why the portal appeared in front of him but had a strange feeling something is going to come out of it.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and tell how it is. Also, if you want to collaborate with me on the story or want to add your O.C just pm and give me the detail to your character.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ready For Action

Liger was confused to what was happening as a giant portal has appeared in front of him. He then looks at the portal until he sees something moving in there. Liger then got into a fighting stance waiting for whatever was coming out. Then out from the portal a girl walks out of it and looks at Liger.

 **Portal Girl** : Uh... Can I help you?

Kyle looked at that girl very confused as the girl didn't look to be menacing but was very attractive. The girl had light tan skin, her eyes were green and wildly fashioned. Her hair was rose-colored and long. Her armor was red covering the top but was cut off at the bottom exposing her midriff. She also had a light blue collar, red shoulder pads, bracers with light blue motifs, dark gray pants, a light blue belt with a scarlet buckle, red knee pads, a red high-heeled shoe and on her right she was wearing a red glove. Kyle was baffled by her appearance until he looked at her right leg and saw that it was a pegleg. The girl then snaps her fingers and looks at ligers.

 **Portal Girl** : So are you just gonna keep staring at me or tell what you want?

Kyle then shakes his head and clears his head and looks at the girl. He then introduces himself to the mortal girl.

 **Kyle Liger** : Hi! The name Kyle Liger and I am a hero trying to make a name for myself. [looks at the portal girl and put his hand out.] What's your name?

The portal girl smiles and shakes Kyle's hand. She then tells Kyle who she is and where she is from.

Red Action: The name is Red Action, but people just call me Red. Also, I am from the year 301X.

Kyle then stops the handshake and looks at Red very confused. Kyle didn't believe that Red Action was from the future.

 **Kyle Liger** : [Was not convinced] Really, the future?

 **Red Action** : [In an angry tone] You calling me a liar.

 **Kyle Liger** : No, it's just... [thinks something up] Well it's too good to be true. I mean really a girl coming out of a portal claiming she from the future sounds pretty far fetched.

Red Action thinks about it and looks at Kyle.

 **Red Action** : When you put that way that does seem suspicious for your generation anyway. How about I show the future and see if I am lying or not.

 **Kyle Liger** : [In curious voice] Wait, you're serious? Your gonna let me travel to the future?

Red Action looks at Kyle and smiles.

 **Red Action** : Yep, unless you don't believe me?

Kyle Liger: I will believe until I see it. Also isn't it dangerous to time travel? I mean one wrong step and the whole timeline is messed up?

 **Red Action** : [In a positive tone] Not unless you are not careful and besides is not like your going back in time to stop something that would lead to major changes in history.

Kyle thinks about it and agrees.

 **Kyle Liger** : You have a point, so let's go.

Red Action drops a device that says time capsule and a time portal appears. Kyle then looks at the portal and sees 301X.

 **Kyle Liger** : [ Mouth drops to the floor] Oh my cob.

Kyle then picks up his jaw and goes through the portal. As Kyle went in he saw how amazing 301X was. The buildings were tall and bright, the billboards were all holographic and the cars were flying.

 **Kyle Liger** : Oh sweet cheeses this place is awesome.

 **Red Action** : I know right. [opens a portal and grabs a bag chip] Try this its called Triple Dip Lazer Chips.

Kyle takes the bag from Red Action and starts eating them and then 3 lasers come out of his mouth as he eats them.

 **Kyle Liger** : This is so awesome man the future is awesome.

Red looks at Kyle and smiles. Kyle smiles back until a huge explosion can be heard across the street.

Red Action and Kyle Liger: What the what!

Both look at the explosion and see that giant robot is wrecking the city.

 **Kyle Liger** : It may be the future and but there always be villains trying to destroy the peace.

 **Red Action** : Yep, so you wanna go back to your time and go to the Bodega?

The screen turns to Kyle, but he wasn't there. Red looked confused wondering where Kyle was until she saw him fighting the giant robot.

 **Kyle Liger** : YEEEHAW WWW!

Red Action slaps her face and sighs.

 **Red Action** : Really?

Red Action starts to perform a pose sequence and calls out her hover tank.

 **Red Action** : Red! Action! Hover Tank! Go!

The hover tank appears and she gets inside and heads toward where the giant robot is. The scene then turns to Kyle as he is fighting the giant robot. Kyle smiles with excitement as he has always dreamed about this.

 **Kyle Liger** : Okay you bucket of bolts prepare to get your butt handed to you.

The robot removes its butt and throws it at Kyle.

 **Kyle Liger** : Really?

Kyle dodges it easily and looks at the robot very mad.

 **Kyle Liger** : [In an angry tone] That is not what I meant when I said I was going to hand you your butt you oversize toaster.

Kyle charges his fist and runs towards the robot. Kyle then punches one of the robot's legs and the robot goes down.

 **Kyle Liger** : HA! How do you like them apples?

Kyle then hears a horn and turns around sees coming his way. The hatch of the tank opens and Red Action gets out and is really mad. Kyle sees her and stops.

 **Kyle Liger** : [looks very nervous] Heyyyyy!

 **Red Action** : Is that all you can say after you ditch me to fight that thing.

Kyle looks at Red and nods.

 **Kyle Liger** : Oh, come on it's a giant robot that was going to destroy the city.

 **Red Action** : I know, but you should have waited for me we could have taken this robot together.

Kyle puts his hand on his neck and feels bad.

 **Kyle Liger** : Sorry, I just always wanted to fight a giant robot.

Kyle looks a shame to what he did. Red looks at Kyle and put her hand on his shoulder.

 **Red Action** : Next time wait okay?

 **Kyle Liger** :[nods] Okay.

As Red and Kyle are talking they do not notice the robot getting up. The robot then tries to punch Kyle, but Red pushes him away and takes the hit which sends her flying into a wall. Kyle then looks in horror as his new friend Red was badly injured. Kyle then looks at the robot and is very mad.

 **Kyle Liger** : Okay, you just made a BIG MISTAKE!

Kyle roars at the robot and charges his body.

 **Kyle Liger** : FULL SHAWL!

Kyle then rockets towards the robot at high speed. He then jumps onto the robot's body and starts punching. The Robot tries to shake Kyle off but he wouldn't budge. Kyle then climbs onto the robot's arm and rips it off. He then grabs the arm and starts beating the robot with its.

 **Kyle Liger** : Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself.

Kyle then uses the robot's arm and throws it at the robot knocking it down again.

Kyle then jumps into the air and charges his fist. He then pushes himself down and heads straight for the robot.

 **Kyle Liger** : This is it you bucket of bolts. [Screams his attack] FULL SHAWL PUNCH!

The punch goes straight through the robots head and explodes. The robot was destroyed but Kyle was hurt as he used too much energy on that final attack. He then goes to Red Action and sees if she is okay. Kyle sees Red under a bunch of rubble. He then picks up Red and put her on his shoulder.

 **Kyle Liger** : Don't worry Red I find help.

All of a sudden a portal opens and a group of people in color-coded uniforms comes out of it. Kyle saw them and didn't know if they were friendly or not.

 **Kyle Liger** : [In his mind] Man I don't know if I can go another round. Red down and I used too much energy.

Then one of the people from the group starts walking to Kyle and Red. The mysterious person was wearing armor similar to Red Action except it was yellow. The mysterious person then takes off the mask and reveals to be a girl.

 **Yellow Technique** : My name is Yellow Technique and I am part of Hue Troop.

Kyle looks at her very suspicious as he did not know what her attention was.

 **Kyle Liger** :[In tired voice] Okay, Yellow what do you want?

 **Yellow Technique** : What I want is for you to relinquish our friend Red Action and let my team get her healed. Seeing that you and Red are hurt why not you let us take you back to our base.

Kyle looks at Yellow Technique not sure if he should trust her.

 **Kyle Liger** : You better not be lying because if you hurt Red I am going to kick all your color-coded butts.

Yellow smiles and gives Kyle a reassuring nod.

 **Yellow Technique** : Rest assured nothing will happen to you or to Red.

Yellow then calls out to her teammates to help Red. Kyle then looks at them and gives Red to them. Kyle then starts to feel dizzy and almost falls to his knees but Yellow catches him. Yellow then picks Kyle up and opens a portal and go through it. Kyle then starts dreaming and see him talking with his father.

 **Kyle's Dad** : Son are you okay?

Kyle looks at his dad and nods.

 **Kyle's Dad** : Man I am gonna miss this city what about you?

 **Kyle Liger** : Not really this place is cool and all, but it gets really boring after living here for a long time.

 **Kyle's Dad** : Well okay did you say goodbye to your friends?

Kyle then looks at his dad with a grim look.

 **Kyle Liger** : Dad you know better than I do I have no friends.

 **Kyle's Dad** : I know son but maybe when you go to your new school you can try to make friends.

Kyle then hears a voice and wakes up. Kyle opens his eyes and sees Red Action.

 **Red Action** : [Concerned Voice] Hey! Kyle, you okay?

Kyle nods and starts to look around the room. Kyle then tries to get up but feels pain.

 **Kyle Ligers** : AAAAAAHHHH!

Red then stop Kyle from getting up.

 **Red Action** : Stop, your hurt you need to rest.

 **Kyle Liger** : Where am I?

 **Red Action** : You are in the Hue Troop's HQ.

Kyle looks at Red and scratches his head.

 **Kyle Liger** : Red I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Red smiles and pats Kyle's back.

 **Kyle Liger** :[Screaming in pain] AWWWWWW!

Red Action stops patting Kyle.

 **Red Action** : Sorry, my bad didn't mean to hurt you

 **Kyle Liger** : [Chuckles] It's okay at least we are a little bit even after you took that hit for me.

Kyle then looks at Red and feels nervous. Red then looks at Kyle wondering why he looks nervous.

 **Red Action** : You okay Kyle?

Kyle then looks at Red and look at her with a serious look.

 **Kyle Liger** : [serious tone] Red can I ask you something.

Red looks at Kyle with a confused look.

 **Red Action** : Sure, I guess?

 **Kyle Liger** : I know we just met, but do you wanna be friends? [Sad tone] If not then I understand after all you almost croaked because of me.

Red smiles at Kyle and laughs.

 **Red Action** : Kyle we all make mistakes. Besides, you save my life and the people of my time. Why wouldn't I be your friend?

 **Kyle Liger** : [Sad tone] Well because I am not cool like you and I am a total screw-up.

 **Red Action** : Hey, let me tell you something Kyle you're not the only who's a screw-up.

Kyle looks at Red Action with disbelief.

 **Red Action** : Let me tell you a story about how the Hue Troop was formed.

Kyle nodded and listen to Red Action.

 **Red Action** : A long time ago a meteor crashed on Earth inside was the legendary Prysma Crystal. A hero discovered it holographic link to the alien Ren Bow who had the power to predict catastrophes. That hero became the first Hue Trooper with Ren Bow guidance they assemble a team to prevent the disaster she for told. As time went on they kept the Hue Troop alive passing the crystal down to new teams. Until my generation I kinda… Accidentally destroyed the crystal in the future. After that, I was on the run from my own team.

 **Kyle Liger** : [Looks surprise] Really?

Red Action: [Smiles] Yeah, after that I went back in time to 201X to hide from the Hue Troop. Then I started to run away from my problems and just hang out with my friends I made in your era and do fun stuff rather than being a hero.

 **Kyle Liger** : Okay, but how did you overcome your problems and also how are you on good terms with the Hue Troop?

Red Action: Well that because of a good friend of mine helped me understand that I should not run away from my problems but face them. [Happy voice] Man, that girl was so cool she had her

own moves, own style and didn't let anyone tell her what to do. I have to say she was the coolest person I met in 201X.

Kyle started to wonder who this Mysterious girl was.

 **Kyle Liger** : Okay, so what about the Hue Troop how did you patch things up with them?

 **Red Action** : When I was on the run from the Hue Troop and went back to time 201X I figure out where the Prysma Crystal was going to land. Once, I found the crystal I returned it to the Hue Troop and I buried the hatchet with them after that.

Kyle then felt something fishy about Red as there was more to story to that she was telling him.

 **Kyle Liger** : Red why do feel like there is more to this story?

Red face changes as she looks embarrassed.

 **Red Action** : The funny thing is that she wasn't my friend until I asked her to hang out.

 **Kyle Liger** : Let me guess you lied to her what was really going on didn't you.

Red face turned red and she looked mad.

 **Red Action** : Do you want me to finish the story or not?

Kyle nodded.

 **Red Action** : Ok, so after I asked her to hang out we went to the danger zone in my hover tank. As I was showing her the Danger Zone the Hue Troop found me and I tried to ditch them.

Kyle looks at Red very intrigued as he wanted to know more.

 **Kyle Liger** : [Kyle filled with anticipation] What happen next?

 **Red Action** : I managed to ditch them but my friend looked at me and asked what was going on. I tried to avoid the question, but she wore me down and I told her what was going on and some other stuff which you don't need to know.

Red face turned red and Kyle started to grin at her that he may know what she might have said to he friend. Red sees this and looks annoyed.

 **Red Action** : [In an angry voice] Whatever you are thinking Kyle it's nothing like that.

 **Kyle Liger** : [Humorous Voice] You sure Red its sounds like you and this friend of yours are [air quotes] "pretty close" hint, hint.

 **Red Action** : Maybe, I should stop?

 **Kyle Liger** : No please I was only kidding Red continue the story, please.

Kyle then puts on his puppy eye face and Red look at him and sighed.

 **Red Action** : You really want to know how this story ends don't you?

Kyle nods and listens to Red.

 **Red Action** : Okay after I told her the truth she told me I have to face my problems and I should stop running and then Hue Troop came to take me away but my friend stands by me and helped me fight them.

Kyle's eyes turned into stars as he listens to Red's Story.

 **Red Action** : As me and my friend were duking it out with the Hue Troop my friend pulled off some pretty wicked power moves.

Red started to smile as she tells Kyle how exciting it was when she teamed up with her friend.

 **Red Action** : [Excited voice] My friend was one heck of a fighter she managed to take down two of my teammates Black Strategy and Blue Power with only two moves. I only managed to beat my teammate Green Guts and I almost got my butt handed by Yellow until my friend intervene and knocked Yellow into the sky.

Kyle was filled with anticipation as he wanted to know what happened next but he accidentally hurt himself as he was getting too excited.

 **Kyle Liger** : Cob dammit!

 **Red Action** : Are you okay?

Kyle nodded and looked at Red.

 **Kyle Liger** : Please finish the story I really want to know how it ends.

Red nodded and continued to tell the story.

 **Red Action** : We manage to get the Hue Troop on the ropes until out of a nowhere a giant meteor crashed down on us.

Kyle looks surprised at Red as he couldn't believe what Red told him.

 **Kyle Liger** : You survive getting crushed by a meteor dang girl you must be pretty tough.

 **Red Action** : Yep, but not only did we all survived the meteor I manage to find the Prysma Crystal. I was lucky finding the Crystal at that moment in time.

Kyle looks at Red very worried.

 **Kyle Liger** : Wait you found the crystal that the hero was supposed to find which created the Hue Troop? Wouldn't that mess with the timeline? I mean you weren't supposed to find it until the hero found it first right?

 **Red Action** : Kyle it best you don't think about too much about how time travel works or you might get a headache.

Kyle still worried he stops talking about time travel because gives him a headache as he thinks about too much.

 **Kyle Liger** : What happened next?

Red smiles at Kyle and puts her hands behind her neck.

 **Red Action** : After, that I found the crystal and I gave it to the Hue Troop. I finally managed to bury the hatchet with my team with the help from my friend and things went back to normal.

Kyle started to wonder why Red stayed in his time.

 **Kyle Liger** :[Confused look] If things are okay with you and Hue Troop why did you stay?

 **Red Action** : [Smiles] I got used to 201X that I didn't want to leave. I made so many friends and made memories that would last a long.

Kyle smiles at Red and she smiles back.

 **Kyle Liger** : Well Red I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

Red nodded and kyle extend his hand out and made a fist.

 **Kyle Liger** : To the future.

 **Red Action** : To the future.

Red fist bumps Kyle and the episode ends.

 **I hope you like the episode I am so sorry it took so long I have been busy with school so I will try to post new stories as much as possible.**


End file.
